Be My Back Up!
by whats-up-people
Summary: America, who had just fought for his independence, was told by his boss to strengthen his relationship with anyone he could, though Russia was not the person everyone had in mind.


**Why hello Everyone! Welcome to my first ever Hetalia Fanfic! (PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN Hetalia)**

**I got this idea at 1 in the morning and decided to actually write it. It is now 3 am on the dot and I'm going to get some chocolate milk. Why? Cause I can,**

**SO YOU KNOW, I can't help but think of America (when he won independence) As a teenager who is abusing to power of swearing (hence why this is rated T for saying Damn It over and over, lawl) And Russia at the time so confindent in himself that America isn't worth his time. Please take note that this COMPLETELY historically inaccurate. The only thing that I'm worse at besides history is my geography *Pulls out a map of America* Where's Russia? Pffft...lawl. Anyways, on to the Fanfic!**

* * *

Be My Back Up!

8/22/2010

America still couldn't believe it… he'd _won._ He'd earned his _freedom_. America looked around _his_ house. Why did it seem so big? So… empty?

It was raining… what was he supposed to do for the day? He could try cleaning but that sounded so boring! America frowned, it seemed like every single country was either going nuts about him or ignoring him completely. But it wasn't like he couldn't handle it or anything like that! He was _America_, damn it.

A knock at the door made Alfred jump, he wasn't expecting that. "Yes? Yes? Coming!"

However gravity had different plans for him at the moment. Alfred tripped over the rug on the floor and dove head first into the ground, sliding just in front of the door. "…Ow…" Today just wasn't his day damn it!

Then a white envelope slid from under the door and hit him slightly in the face. "A letter?" He said to himself while sitting up and rubbing a sore spot on his head. The very sight of the handwriting made him jump a bit. "From B-boss!"

He tore the envelope open and quickly unfolded the paper, a bit nervous and shaken.

_"Dear Alfred, I'm sure you think we've been doing well for the past few months, but it has come to my attention that we may need some reinforcements… some "__**back up**__" __if you will… just try and strengthen your relationships with the other countries. Also, don't wait 3 months to write back to me."_

Alfred sighed, and hunched over. What was he going to do?

England was obviously out… and France would just coddle him… as well as other things, but that was beside the point. Who could he turn to? It had to be with someone who wasn't too interested about him, obviously… Oh, and someone strong… someone with… _experience_. Oh, someone who really knew what they were doing, someone who was really big and they had a bunch of stuff that would help him out, none of the tea crap that England practically force fed him. Someone like…

"Russia!" A small voice called out from a shrub by a large building. Said nation didn't even look at America. It looked like Russia had gotten some free time to himself and decided that he would spend it in a shop _undisturbed_. By any means necessary.

America had just spent his past few weeks trying to get the attention of the larger nation, but apparently he was hard of hearing. He had sent a letter, but never got a reply. So what other way could he tell the other nation? By directly telling him of course!

America looked around, clutching a bag in his hands… there didn't seem to be anyone else around. Perfect. America stared at Russia keenly, he could do this. Sure Russia looked a LOT bigger in person, and sure he did seem slightly more intimidating then he'd originally thought. But he was _America_, damn it! He could do this!

America sighed and then looked backed to where Russia had been, only to find that he wasn't there. "What? Where'd he go?"

"What are you doing?"

The voice made Alfred jump 10 feet in the air. And if anyone asked he did NOT yelp like a little girl, it was a manly battle cry of surprise. Damn it. "Russia!"

"Da, why have you been following me…" Russia's eyes stayed locked and narrowed on the other nation. _England's brat? Is he serious?_

America couldn't help but feel weighed down by Russia's aura. It wasn't like… he was going to kill him for no reason, though he couldn't help but to think that he didn't need one… "I-I-I-I… I just wan-wanted to tell you…" _Damn it, Alfred! You. Can. Do. This!_

"What is it?" Russia folded his arms and cocked his head to the side, looking at Alfred as if he was an interesting painting in a gallery. Something he hasn't seen yet and trying to understand it.

America swallowed a bit; he needed to be direct and _loud_. He took a deep breath before yelling, "I want you to be my back up!"

There was a long silence before anyone dared to make the first move.

"Pfffft… ha." Wait… Russia was… _laughing_ at him?

"Huh?"

"America… right…? You want me to be… your "back up"?"

"Absolutely! You'd be the perfect back up!"

"I see. Why not?" Russia laughed a little bit more before turning around to walk away.

"Wait! I have something to give to you!" America said digging into the bag he was holding.

Russia stopped and looked at the frantic boy. Wait, he was serious? He was Russia; he wasn't going to be… wait what was he holding?

"I know I don't have very much right now, but trust me I will!" America looked to the sky; his eyes seemed to twinkle in the light. "I'll be a hero! And everyone will get along! Everyone will get a happy ending!" America held out his hands to the other nation, holding a small treasure.

"What is this…?" Russia asked practically scanning the object.

"It's a sunflower! You can take the seeds out and grow more of them! If you find them in the Rockies then you'll become immortal! Isn't that cool!"

Russia reached out and held onto the flower. "…You do know where I live flowers do not live for very long."

"Oh…" America hadn't thought of that.

"Do you even know where you are right now?"

"…um…wait a sec." Alfred took out his map. "…um… up very, very, very north of America?"

"Nyet." Russia said rolling his eye and looking at the sunflower again… it was really nice… reminded him of… well, the sun. Obviously.

"…Well, it doesn't even matter!"

"Hm?"

"If they don't last then I'll just send more and more!" Russia looked at America; he looked so flustered it was comical. But what determination he had…

"Ok…I look forward to the next one." Russia stated and started to walk away.

"Ah! I-I'll see you soon Russia! Be prepared to be my back up when I need it!"

Russia lazily waved him good bye. Russia had no intention of being his "back up" but, America would one day become one with him. Him… and his sunflowers.

* * *

**HI! It's me again, Sorry for the craptastic ending, I didn't know how to end it! I may add another chapter if I feel like it. Oh, and the thing about the rockies is true btw, well people believe it to be true :3 please tell me what you think! It's been a while since I wrote anything and I know I'm rusty! ^^;**


End file.
